Enderdan
Whoever is reading this, I hope this finds you well, My name is Enderdan, and I'm lonely. I've been trying to help people along their way, but they're always scared of me, they think I'm Herobrine, or something like that, just please, I want to help, it's hard though, with all the people, so scared of me, I'm just trying to make you better, like we will all be, someday, you will appreciate me, hopefully, here is the Log, from a person Who has been lost in the fog Log 1 I have been playing Minecraft for a long time now, everyone who's heard of Minecraft know about the urban legends, right? I think I found a new one. though I'm not so sure, I was playing Minecraft at 12 at night, I should have been asleep, but I just had the urge, to play Minecraft, I was in survival with my friend, Jake, Jake always stays up at absurd times, I have known him for a long time now, we're now in high school, but how I know this?Well, in third grade, we had a sleepover, he stayed up till 4 in the morning. anyways, back into the encounter. we were basically slaughtering all the villagers in the village, I know, we are jerks, we had just left the the now empty Village, I saw something, in the woods, it wasn't a mob that I knew about, it looked like a player, it was broad daylight in the game, so we could see him a bit clearly, he looked like somebody made a Enderman skin, but it looked a bit different, the eyes were Square, and just purple, the body of the Enderman was different shades of black, probably for detail, and a purple patch in the middle of its stomach, it didn't stay long though, it ran off, probably when it noticed us, Jake then told me, He had just checked all the players in the world, it was only us, one question though, was this a hacker? We decided to go into the woods, to follow him, only to get lost, it was now sunset, and strangely, mobs were beginning to spawn already. it had just turned sunset, so this wasn't normal, luckily, before all this, we had at least some Stone weapons, after running our way through and killing some mobs, there was yet another thing out of place, a jungle tree, in a woodland forest, somebody had to have planted this, because this was not possible for the random seed generator to make, there was a ladder on it, leading, inside of a treehouse. now we knew there was another player, I double checked to make sure this was private. and it was, we were the only people in the world, so this, had to be paranormal, we climbed the ladder, and opened the trapdoor to the house, the place was actually very decent, it had a crafting table, a furnace, a bed, etc. In the middle, was the same person, chat began to spam. HELLO! DO YOU NEED MY HELP??? it stopped after 3 seconds roughly, this is how the conversation went. What are you doing here? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEED MY HELP… you're just freaking us out, please... I'm very lonely, I just want to help, that's all. how did you get here? he does have a point, this is a whitelisted server. How in God's name were you able to join??!!! I can go into your worlds, I'm not like other people. ok, you had your fun trolling us. now please leave. I'm not one of those disgusting little trolls... I am relatively harmless. Please, we just don't want to deal with you. the game crashed after that, who was that? why was he here? does anyone have the answer? contact me if you do. I don't know why he was doing that, I just want to help, these people are awfully rude to me. and I don't like it. Log 2 Hi there.. My name is Armin.(14) I live on the farm with my brothers, Francis and Caleb, (16 and 11) my sister, Kelly, (12) my cousins Emily, Justin,(3 and 5) and Lynn,(12) and my grandparents.(both 63) each day we would all have to do some work. Caleb and I would work on the crops, Kelly and Lynn would have to clean the inside. Francis worked at the gas station at our house. Justin and Emily were too young to do this. So they stayed inside and played with our grandparents. I am the toughest kid in my school. all in all, life on the farm is awesome! so when this happened... I was done planting some pumpkin seeds while Caleb raked, Kelly and Lynn were cooking. Francis was currently rounding up the dogs, as he was on break and had nothing better to do. Since I was done, I decided to play some Minecraft, in hopes of calming down from all the work, that worked me up. I decided to play single player, so I could have some alone time. while I was playing in my Pro survival world, ( I had tons of diamond tools already) I noticed another player, they looked like an Enderman, All he was doing was looking around, this was single player, he couldn't join without hacking, so, I decided to grab some diamond armour and weapons in case this player got any funny ideas. when I got outside my house, the player was right at the door, waiting for me. chat began to act up, purple text reading, “ can I help you?” flooded chat, the purple text was coming from nobody, but judging on the player’s skin, I assumed it was the player. I told the Player what it was doing was wrong, and to get out of my world. This did not go well with the player…. The purple text appeared once again, this time saying. everyone is being rude to me, but I just want to help. please, don't do this. I didn't care at all, this was just some dumb hacker trying to be scary.. or.. that's what I thought.. I decided to get off the world, hoping that would be a message to the Player to say, leave me alone. I went back outside to tell Caleb about what had just happened. Then, Emily came out the door and said, “Do you guys want to play with the helper man with me?” w-whos the tall man? Caleb asked with pure confusion. The helper Man, he said he'll play with me!! Emily Replied overjoyed.Caleb and I stormed in the house, rake in hand! hoping to stop whoever this “ helper man” was, when we went inside, there was nothing. According to Grandpa, who was in the house with Justin and Emily Like I said earlier, heard a Loud crying noise, It was going all around the house, he had checked everywhere but could not find anything that was making the noise. we were all wondering what was happening. D-d-d-ude.... The shakiness in his voice made me more upset than I already was. Emily where the helper guy had went. none of us replied. we did not want to tell her. As we knew she would be upset. So what happened next was I was out in the woods, chopping down trees and gathering sticks for a campfire. I did all that. then came back, but my family wasn't there anymore. I'm so sorry... I just wanted to play with Emily ... but my power ... killed them off.. I apologize, I'm deeply saddened over what I had just done, please, forgive me Armin. ''I never meant to hurt anyone, I thought I was harmless. but, clearly, that's not the case! all I am is worthless, I shouldn't even exist, I was a mistake within the programming of Minecraft!!! I just want to help!!!! it's simple!!!! God!!!!!!!!!! let me help you!!!!! please!!!!!! '' Category:Supernatural Category:Enderman Category:Entities Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted World Category:Glitches Category:Cliche